Enclosures for ice fishing, travel, camping, hunting and other uses are highly desirable and in demand. However, most are heavy, expensive and cumbersome to handle, transport, use and store. None of the prior art devices are multi-purpose and easily transferred from one thing to another to permit a different use and mode of transportation. None of the prior art devices have simple means to rigidly lock the structure in its erected position.